Sunrays and Saturdays
by BoarderKC
Summary: The relationship failed, but I still wish the best for you in whatever life you choose. Sort of Takari


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Nor do I own the song 'Sunrays and Saturdays'. Vertical Horizon owns that.  
  
A/N: Song is in **(--)**  
  
  
Sunrays and Saturdays  
  
  
**(Open the window, let the sun set in…)**  
  
TK watched Kari lean out the front window, unable to take his eyes off of her because he knew it would be the last time for a while. He could see the wind whipping at her hair and her eyes closed as she breathed in the cool beach air. He stepped into the room, footsteps loud and deep on the wooden floor.  
  
**(If only for the last time let me see you smile again…)**  
  
She looked up at the sound, brown eyes watery. A small, sad lopsided smile played on her beautiful face. It wasn't much, not like it used to be, but it was enough to make his heart flutter.  
  
**(I'll take my records, you can have your books…)**  
  
"Just finished packing," he stated like he needed an excuse to be in the room with her. He held up a small pile of books. "Here, these are yours. You probably want them back."  
  
She took them. "Thanks. Oh, here." She held up four CDs. "These are yours."  
  
**(I'm sorry I never read them, but it says so much about us…)**  
  
"And here." She pulled a gold ring off her finger sand pushed it into his hand. "You should take this. You bought it."  
  
He started at the modest engagement ring in his hand. Tears sprung in his eyes and blurred the sight of her turning and quickly walking away, shoulder quivering like she was crying. This was getting too hard, too awkward. This wasn't supposed to happen!  
  
**(Always trying to make love out of care…)**  
  
He shuffled back to his-their room, shoulders slack in sorrow. Sitting on the bed he played with the ring in his hand, crushing his heart as he did. "I'll miss you Kari," he whispered as he kissed the ring.  
  
**(The prefect recipe…)**  
  
'What happened?' He thought in repulsion of his own sadness. 'Her and I were meant to be! Everyone thought we were perfect, even Davis!'  
  
**(But something wasn't right…)**  
  
There was a knock at the door. "TK, I'm coming in," she announced. He stuffed the ring into his pocket as the door opened and she walked in, carrying a small box. As she walked by he saw her cheeks glisten in the lamplight. She had been crying.  
  
'I should have know,' he thought, watching her go to the far dresser, head down, and toss things into the box. 'Things were strained while we were dating. I thought we were just getting bored with the same routine. Kari, I meant well by asking you to marry me, I really did. But I just made the heart ache worse.'  
  
"Kari," he said suddenly. He looked up; cheeks shimmering and eyes flooded with unshed tears.  
  
**(And I wish you sunrays and Saturdays, prefect starry nights, sweet dreams and moonbeams, and a love that's warms and bright…)**  
  
"Nothing," he shook his head. "I just…"  
  
**(Sunrays and Saturdays, friendship strong and true, oceans of blue and a room with a view, to live the life you choose…)**  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Okay." She turned back to packing. Her hand stopped over a photograph of the pair. She ran her delicate fingers over the photo, spellbound by memories. She shook her head breaking, breaking her trance and stuffed the photograph into the box.  
  
He stood up, sick of feeling his heart shatter once more from watching her. "I'll go load your things in the car," he informed. She only nodded.  
  
**~~**  
  
Out of the corner of his eyes he saw her exit their beach house, carrying the small brown box she had been packing. He swallowed his pain as he shut the trunk of his car and approached her. She was stuffing the box into the backseat of her own car. A white teddy bear sat seat belted in the front seat and he almost laughed out loud. She looked up at him, eyes still watery, smile still sad and lopsided.  
  
**(You'll write me letters, I'll call you on the phone…)**  
  
"Keep in touch with me, alright?" He asked hopefully as he reached for her hand. "I'm going to be at Sora's and Matt's until I find a place."  
  
She nodded again. "I will. Same with you. I'll be at Tai's. But I'm going to be moving out to the states with Mimi and Joe in a month or so. Once their settled with their baby."  
  
**(A wire away from touching, never quite alone…)**  
  
With a final squeeze of her hand he let it drop. "Good luck." Another nod.  
  
**(We'll get to know ourselves again and we'll heal our hearts…)**  
  
"TK," she finally said after a moment of silence. He met her eyes. "I'm s-"  
  
"Don't Kari. Just don't," he interrupted her. "This-this is all for the better."  
  
**(Its not that we're bad together, we're just better off apart…)**  
  
"Its probably better to know before we're married," he reasoned. She nodded her agreement. She looked like she was resisting the urge to cry again and her breathing got labored.  
  
**(Always trying to have one and one make two…)**  
  
"Bye," he whispered. He turned away and got into his car. The engine roared as he started it up and he laid his head on the wheel.  
  
**(And even though it never worked, I still feel love for you…)**  
  
"Dammit!" He screamed as he slammed his hand on the dashboard.  
  
He jumped out of his car, not bothering to turn off the engine or shut off the battery and grabbed her arm. "TK-?" He cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
He pulled away. "Kari, I love you. And I always will. We may not be together like that, but you're still my best friend. You and I are forever."  
  
**(And I wish you sunrays and Saturdays, prefect starry nights, sweet dreams and moonbeams, and a love that's warms and bright…)**  
  
**(Sunrays and Saturdays, friendship strong and true, oceans of blue and a room with a view, to live the life you…)**  
  
"I'll love you forever." He leaned in and kissed a tear that ran down her cheek.  
  
"I love you too-"  
  
The sound of an engine roaring to life broke him from his fantasy. He was still sitting in his car, head on the steering wheel. He looked up and saw Kari leaving the driveway of the house.  
  
"I love you forever," he whispered.  
  
**(To live the life you…live the life you…live the life you choose…)**  
  
  
Wow, I like this fic! I hope you did too. I know I'm going to get a lot of flames for breaking these two up. ~Sigh~ This was originally going to end very happy, but it was too predictable and too cliché for my taste. Please review; lay off the flames please. This song is off Vertical Horizon's old CD Running On Ice. I strongly suggest it. 


End file.
